


Shore Leave Shenanigans

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Mitaka are on shore leave together.</p><p>Stuff happens</p><p>Hux is driven to drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



“General, we may have an issue starting on this planet.” Hux didn't bother looking up from his data pad, raising up a hand and waving a finger to urge the speaking officer to continue. “An officer and an ensign have been detained by local authorities.”

“A bar fight?” Hux asked.

“Theft, sir.”

Hux frowned and looked up at that. He was used to bar fights and even the occasional incident at a brothel whenever some of the staff were on shore leave, but theft? That didn't seem like something anyone would do. “What was stolen?” he asked.

“A Twi'lek slave and their newborn apparently. They were caught on camera smuggling them away from the auction house. They were given the chance to tell the arresting officers where the slaves were to avoid arrest but apparently the ensign refused and...”

Hux stood up, closing his eyes as he stood a deep breath. He let the breath out slowly, opening his eyes when he was finished. “Thank you for reporting this to me,” he said. “Go and fetch Captain Phasma at once, please.”

* * *

Mitaka paced back and forth in the cell he and Techie had been placed in, his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head, occasionally running a nervous hand through his hair. “This is bad...” he mumbled, “this is really bad!”

Techie watched him where he sat on the hard bench. He wrung his hands together, trying to find the ability to speak. He winced a little, closing his mouth again with a click of his teeth. “Nngh...” he finally managed out. He leaned forward, reaching out to brush his fingers against the arm of Mitaka's uniform. He looked up as the other stopped walking, taking a deep breath before speaking, “I'm sorry...”

“I'm not mad at you,” Mitaka promised. He offered Techie a sad smile, standing in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I'm sure you're brother will come and have us released from here. If anything we'll just have to deal with _his_ anger, right?”

“These two.” The pair looked up, blinking as Phasma appeared with a frowning officer. “They are coming with me.”

“The merchant wants his product back or the credits they would have made him upon sale.”

The armored woman looked down at the other, letting her height serve as intimidation as she rolled her shoulders briefly to look taller than she already was. “Do you doubt that the First Order will pay?” she demanded. “Release them to me. Now.” She was silent as Techie and Mitaka stepped out of their cell, waiting for them of them to walk in front of her before moving again, staying between them.

“Is my brother angry?” Techie asked once they were outside.

“What do you think?” she asked.

He winced. “I couldn't just..!”

“Save it for your brother,” she sighed, holding up a hand to stop the excuses. “I'm just glad the both of you are safe,”she added. “...For however long that lasts.”

* * *

“You. Shut up,” Hux growled, pointing at his little brother as the two stepped into his office. He turned to Mitaka then, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. “You! Explain.”

Mitaka glanced over at Techie before speaking. “We were on shore leave. Techie wished to go through the market and see what kinds of things the locals were selling. We walked past a large building which turned out to be their...breeding house. He heard someone crying and...”

“They were beating her!” Techie blurted out. “They were trying to rip her baby out of her arms and they were beating her because she wouldn't let her baby go! It was wrong!”

“What happened next?” Hux growled.

“...Techie ran to me and begged me to help him free the Twi'lek and her baby,” Mitaka continued. “So I...approached the merchants on the pretext of looking to make a purchase to distract them. While I spoke with them Techie snuck in and dealt with the slave and her baby.”

Hux turned his attention back to his little brother, staring into his false eyes. “Explain.”

“I removed her collar. The baby didn't have one yet and...” He stopped when his brother held up a hand.

“You removed her slave collar?” Hux asked with a frown. He raised an eyebrow when his little brother nodded his head. “Slave collars are embedded into the backs of their necks. There are programs and wiring made that either kill the slave or whoever is tampering with them as a fail safe.”

Techie offered him a shy smile. “You know that I'm good with technology. I was able to find a way. She only has a little scar where the screws were embedded in her skin. She'll be okay.”

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where are they now?”

“Somewhere safe,” Techie answered.

“Brother...”

“Someone saw me leading her and the baby away. They took them in before I went back to help Mitaka. They were leaving anyway so they'll be offworld soon!”

“...You cannot steal property.”

“Living things aren't property.”

Hux's eyelid twitched ever so slightly as he closed his eyes to breathe again. “Ensign Techie and Lieutenant Mitaka? Your shore leave is cut short. Both of you return to work before I start yelling at you both. Again.” He watched the two leave, shaking his head as he went back to his desk, picking up a glass bottle of liquor to pour himself a drink.

* * *

“We did the right thing,” Techie murmured as they walked down the hallway.

“They were just slaves,” Mitaka reminded him. “You shouldn't risk your life like that for an Alien, let alone a slave.”

“Don't talk like that, Doph!” Techie scolded, turning to look at the other. He frowned at him, pursing his lips. “Slavery is wrong. Twi'leks don't deserve it. Nor does anyone, Alien or Human or Near-Human.”

The other fell silent, sighing as he only nodded his head.

 


End file.
